Mixie Bridges
Mixie Lynn Bridges is the bubbly owner of the Daja Restaurant chain throughout the Alpha Quadrant. Having establishments in Toronto, San Francisco and on Deep Space Nine, she has made a name for herself as a budding, young entrepreneur. In current plots, she left her husband and went off with her first love, a Vorta, and no longer resides in the Alpha Quadrant. This character is not in use. The author is no longer a member. Background Information In 2371, when Ivan discovered her romantic interest in a Ferengi, he suffered what seemed like massive heartattack and passed away; however, in 2384 it was revealed that Ivan fakes his death in order to join a Federation group known as Section 31. Some medical reports indicated his 'heart attack' was a complication from Jalna Disease which he got from the Jalna Fly on Deep Space 4. Mixie has a fake lung from a Nausicaan attack in October, 2371. Her brother Kenya died with his mother at Wolf 359, while Faith is actually a copy made by character Moswen after Mixie faked her death and the Q wished to bring her back. Please note, in early group time, her brother was once referenced as 'Shawn.' She has a paternal grandfather named Krocka Bridges. Children Chandri Born December 16, 2375; Chandri was the only child between Mixie and companion "Lars." He was Terran/Zebrenian and unfortunately, because of the mixing of species Chandri died January 18, 2377. Ivan Patrick Norad *'Born:' May 07, 2383. *'Ftaher:'Patrick Reese/Patrick Reese CP. *'Species (Gender):'Terran (Male) Not conceived under normal circumstances, Ivan Bridges, was the result of a sperm donation by Reese to a Federation medical clinic. After Mixie was able to know the man more, she had taken a liking to his background and character and asked his permission to use his donation. Though he has no parental rights or interest with Mixie romantically, Patrick attempts to see his son from time to time. In current plots, Ivan was formally adopted by Anthony Norad and his last name changed accordingly. When Mixie left the family for Keevan, she left Ivan and he was taken in by his grandfather and Aunt Faith, however Tony frequently goes to see him. Dexter Norad *'Born:' January 04, 2386 *'Ftaher:'Anthony Norad CP *'Species (Gender):'Terran (Male) As their first child, Dexter Norad, remained with his father after his parents messy divorce. He has grown up in a single father household, but really wants for nothing. When Mixie left the family, Tony was granted permanent custody. More is to be developed Personal Life Quark *Married - June 05, 2373; *Annulment - December, 2373. Mixie met her first husband, Quark, while a waitress at his restaurant 'Quarks', they soon had an interesting relationship starting to bud. Because of this involvement, Mixie's father suffered a heartattack and died, but her feelings for the Ferengi were genuine. In a double wedding with Marcus/Jadzia Wolfe they were married, but when Brunt FCA got on their case about Quark marrying a Terran, he encouraged Mixie to annul the marriage and to later marry in secret - a second union never happened and they eventually broke up. Orex Mkell Mixie briefly entered into a courtship with, Orex Mkell, where he was hoping to determine their liklihood of being suitable mates. When things didn't work out, they broke up in March, 2375 and never spoke again because of Mixie's constant misunderstandings. Lars Mixie met her lover, Lars, between post 2365 and 2483. Lars was a time traveller who was also a Prince to his species called the Zebrenians. Wishing to have a companion to travel through time with, he selected Mixie and the two formed a relationship. Spending nearly six years together, they had to separate when she was pregnant and he promised to be back, but never came. Sometime later, their child died due to complications of interspecies genetics. Keevan Mixie met her soulmate, Keevan, in May 2379 and were an unlikely couple as he was from the Dominion and a Vorta. Still, she began to teach him about the Federation while his clone slowly became defective. With only a short lifespan, Keevan clone 9 was soon dying and passed away June 2380. Mixie was heart broken and had gone so far as to look for a way to have his children. Some time later, Keevan 10, a decidedly more violent clone emerged though he too eventually defected but was killed prematurely for his efforts before the entire line of Keevan's were 'boxed.' Patrick Reese Mixie met the father of her child, Patrick Reese CP/Patrick Reese, through a likeness of him that was a Founder, their friendship got off to a rocky start. When both were able to get past the bad feelings spawned by the Dominion set up, they were able to bond. Soon, Mixie started to see good qualities in the man and made the decision to use his sperm donation to have a child. They keep in touch from time to time for Ivan's sake, but are not in a committed relationship. Anthony Norad *Married - April 05, 2385; *Divorced - March, 2388. Mixie met her second husband, Anthony Norad, when he was ten because she was his babysitter for the longest time and Tony developed a crush. With their fathers being friends it became nothing more than that until much later. In 2384, Tony approached Mixie into being his assistant since his Starfleet career was too much. His latent feelings for her began to come out and she started to come out of her shell after Keeven. Soon enough there were mutual feelings but they were interrupted when Tony was kidnapped by Romulans, but once he returned he made them known, proposing to her on Christmas 2384. They were engaged for several months, making their wedding date between their two birthdays. In 2388, Mixie formed a re-attachment to another defective Keevan, deciding that she wanted to chance her love and be with the first man she had ever loved. This version of the past did not happen to Mixie in future plots. Education and Career Daja Establishing Daja Sept 2376 on Deep Space Nine, Mixie soon expanded to Earth in two locations - Toronto at the Munroe Resorts and San Francisco. 6 Mixie Bridges Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Terran Category:Civilian Category:First Generation Category:April Category:2349 Category:All Characters